


I Want You To Be Happy

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [15]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I only want you to be happy,” Connor cut him off, “that’s all I have ever wanted from you.”“Yeah?” Mitch looked carefully up at him.“Yeah,” Connor gently brushed his lips over Mitch’s forehead, “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I Want You To Be Happy

Connor knew what “okay” and “pretending to be okay” looked like on Mitch. There were subtle differences, but Connor knew Mitch better than anyone - with the exception of Dylan. And Connor knew the minute he saw Mitch that he had a lot of work to do.

“Hey, Mitchy,” Connor smiled softly, closing his eyes and Mitch threw himself at Connor, face pressed against Connor’s neck and he let himself deflate when Connor wrapped his arms around him.

“Hi,” Mitch said into Connor’s chest, ignoring that they were outside the Leafs’ locker room.

“You okay?” Connor asked lightly, knowing the answer already.

“No,” Mitch’s voice was so soft, like it killed him to admit it outloud.

“Okay, come on,” Connor put an arm around Mitch’s waist and led them out of the building and to Mitch’s car.

+

Connor unlocked Mitch’s condo and sat the smaller man on the couch before going into the kitchen and grabbed spoons and the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from the freezer.

When he returned to the living room, Mitch had burritoed himself in the blanket.

“Come on,” Connor nudged him, “I’m not going to be the only one cheating on my diet.”

And Mitch didn’t need much convincing when it came to ice cream, so he was quick to grab a spoon and dig in.

“You wanna talk about it?” Connor asked.

“Everyone expects something from me and I’m being pulled in a thousand directions and…. I can’t… I can’t be everything everyone wants me to be,” Mitch sighed, “The fans expect me to score at the same pace as Auston. The media expects me to fucking drag the team to victory every night. The team expects me to be sunshine and rainbows twenty-four seven. Auston expects me to always have time for him. You -”

“I only want you to be happy,” Connor cut him off, “that’s all I have ever wanted from you.”

“Yeah?” Mitch looked carefully up at him.

“Yeah,” Connor gently brushed his lips over Mitch’s forehead, “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“After I demolish this tub of ice cream, you are so getting a blow job,” Mitch responded after a minute.

And Connor chuckled in response and helped himself another spoonful of ice cream.


End file.
